Demand for data capacity in cellular networks has increased dramatically with the widespread use of smartphones and tablet computers. In addition to traditional voice services, consumers now expect to be able to use their wireless-enabled devices to watch streaming video, often in a high-definition format, play on-line games in real-time, and transfer large files. This has put additional load on the entire cellular network, including core networks and access networks. Network operators have recently begun deploying wireless local area networks (“WLANs”) to operate alongside their cellular networks. This allows the operators to offload at least some of the voice and data traffic onto the WLANs, thus reducing the load on the cellular networks.